Child of Silver 3: The Right Stuff
by Colt in the Moon
Summary: PLEASE READ CHILD OF SILVER 1 & 2:SPOILERS! Zeus catches Jamie O'Ryan and Artemis together. How in Hades, is Jamie suppossed to get out of this situation? Can Jamie measure up to the King of the God's standard? Does he have the Right Stuff?
1. Chapter 1: True Love's Test

**Child of Silver 3: The Right Stuff**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_**Suddenly the entire room shook, breaking the connectivity between the two.**_

**_"_"_ARTEMIS!" A voice boomed. _"_"GET HERE NOW! Bring HIM as well."_**

_**The look on Artemis was one of pure dread.**_

_**"Who was that?" Jamie asked.**_

_**"Oh Hades, no." She turned to Jamie. "That was my father. Zeus**"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Artemis at Olympus in a Silver Bikini_**

The pearly room and water suddenly disappeared, replaced with the throne room of Olympus.

Let me give you a picture. All of the gods, except Artemis are sitting on their thrones. Zeus has summoned Artemis but she's not there instantly. So he decides to forcibly call them from whatever they might be doing to Olympus.

In a blink of the eye Artemis and the demi-god in question appear dead center in the throne room. Artemis quickly stands up blushing. She's only wearing a silver bikini.

Jamie, on the overhand, remained awestruck and still laying on the floor for a few moments.

* * *

"Yay" Aphrodite yells, jumping up from her throne, fist pumped into the air in celebration. This earned a glare from Artemis. "Pay up Athena." A bag as big as Jamie's head passed between the two goddesses. He almost wondered what was between those two, but thought it better not to ask.

At the same time, Ares wolf-whistled, causing Artemis to turn even redder. This earn a glare from Apollo.

The other gods took a look at the fluffy tail on Jamie and began to laugh. Who would have thought that Artemis was a closet furry.

"Calm down." Zeus ordered. "I SAID CALM DOWN!"

In all of Olympus, not a single sound was heard.

After a few moments, Zeus had calmed down, enough for Artemis to speak.

"Daddy, It's not what it looks like." she said. Practically everyone on Olympus knew that Artemis could get whatever she wanted. It was amazing that it was Aphrodite's children were blessed with charmspeak instead of the Hunters.

"And what, does it look like?" Zeus asked.

"It looks like I broke my oath." she answered. "But I didn't."

'Enough," Zeus said. "WE MUST MAKE A DECISION." his voiced roared throughout the throne-room. 'Does this demigod live or die?"

"What have I done to deserve this?" Jamie thought.

" We will take a vote." Zeus continued. "Artemis, since you are emotionally involved, i am sorry but you will not be able to vote. Also since Dionysus has been suspended and is not here, he will not be voting either."

Artemis sat in her throne and pouted. She still looked the same age as Jamie, and was still wearing the silver bikini.

"Apollo?"

"Kill him."

"Hephaestus?"

"Kill him."

"Aphrodite."

"I'm a sucker for a love story. Let him live."

"Ares"

"Um..." he was elbowed very strongly in his ribs by Aphrodite, who batted her eyes. "Let him live."

"Demeter?"

"Kill him."

"Poseidon, brother, what is your decision?"

Poseidon looked over to Artemis, and smiled. "Let him live."

"And you Hera?"

"I say kill him."

"Four vote for killing him." Zeus proclaimed. "Four vote to let him live. It is up to my final vote."

Zeus looked around the throne-room. He especially looked at Jamie, Artemis. There was something very strange between the two of them. A web of thin, silver and nearly invisible strings. When he finally realized what the strings were, he was surprised that Artemis had gone this far.

His daughter and this demi-god's very spirits had been intertwined. She truly loved him, even though he was far from worthy.

"I vote to let him live."

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief.

"On the following conditions. One, he must complete a quest for me, alone. Secondly, once he leaves Olympus, the two of you are not allowed to see each other in any way until the quest has been completed. "

The smell of ozone filled the air. Lightning cracked.

* * *

The next thing Jamie realized was that he was standing on the top of a table, his foot in a bowl of spaghetti. He was in the mess hall, back at camp half blood. He checked to be sure, and thankfully, his fluffy tail was gone.

"What in Hades..." came a familiar face.

Jamie looked down.

"Thalia!"

"Jamie!"

Thalia punched Jamie in the shoulder. "Ow!" he said.

"That's for stepping in my food." Instantly she gave in a hug. "That's for everything else."

Jamie looked up into the sky. As a son of Artemis he knew exactly where the moon should be. It was gone. He could still sense it was there, but it felt strangely detached from him, and was of course invisible.


	2. Chapter 2: Go West Young Demigod

**Chapter 2: Go West Young Demigod**

After Jamie had apologized to Thalia for stepping in her food he sat next to her, after getting his own.

"Hey Thalia," Jamie asked. "Do you see the moon?"

"Sure," she replied pointing out the place where Jamie had known it would be.

"So that's part of what Zeus meant when he said we're not allow to "see" each other in any way." He thought.

"Is something on your mind, Jamie?"

"Uh..no, its nothing."

"Artemis told us to go back to camp after we get done eating. So it might be a while before we see each other again."

He hugged all the hunters wishing them good hunting as they left.

When he got to Cabin Eight, Tess was already there, tossing up and down some kind of silver ball. She was moving her arms all over the place, which made the ball look like it was floating. At first it looked like a plain ball, like one of those Fushigi things, but Jamie heard a small click and the ball became studded with spikes. It was a weapon to mesmerize and then throw at your foes. It was beautiful.

Jamie watched Tess practice with her weapon for so long that he lost track of time. It was very calming.

KNOCK KNOCK came from the door. the ball dropped elegantly onto Tess's bed. the door slowly creaked open. "Oh Hi Rachel." Tess said.

Jamie turned. Rachel was holding a manila envelope. It had a dark outline of a lightning bolt. It had come from Olympus. It had come from Zeus.

"Jamie, you've got mail. It just arrived." she said, handing it to him. "Ow." a small zap of static electricity zapped his hands.

"Happened to me too when Hermes delivered it." Rachel said.

Jamie opened it. "Its a quest prophecy."

"Hey, that's my job." Rachel whined. Outside thunder boomed. "Sorry."

Jamie began to read.

**_If to prove, by True Love's Test,_**

**_Journey alone into the West,_**

**_Return to Zeus, his newest Child._**

**_Across the plains, and deserts Wild,_**

**_Take from glass, a burning drink,_**

**_Never to sever, thy true love's link._**

Jamie looked up. Rachel was teary eyed, and so was Tess.

"That was beautiful." they both said.

"Yeah, I guess." Jamie replied "But what does it mean?"

"I'm not sure about all of it. Most of the time I can't remember my prophecies."

"_**If to prove by True love's Test**_. Well, Jamie, that means that you have to prove that you truly love your true love by completing this quest."

"What about the next part?"

"Pshhh," Tess said. "Anyone can tell what that means. _**Journey alone into to the West**_, means that duh, you have to go alone. Nobody else is allow to go with you, and you have to bring back to Zeus his newest daughter. That, we can't be sure of. We don't have any clues as to what exactly she is. A demigod? A goddess?"

"I'm not sure." Jamie said "Good point. It'd be nice to know I got the right person."

"I don't have the faintest idea about the last part." Tess said. "What about you Rachel?"

"I'm not sure." she replied. "Jamie, since you got the letter today, you should probably pack some supplies and leave within the next couple of days."

"Yeah. I'll start packing tommorrow. Do you think that you could arrange some airplane tickets for me."

"Where I get them for?"

"I have this strange feeling like I should go to San Francisco."

**to be continued Chapter 3****A/N: I would like reviews. I hate to do this but I would like to have at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

* * *

**I'll make it easy. What do you think the prophecy means? Is Zeus's daughter a goddess or a demigod?**


	3. Chapter 3: WiFi Fury

**Chapter 3: Google myspace, and I'll Facebook your Yahoo**

* * *

**Internet HQ, Silicon Valley, California**

She took a bite out of a red apple. She didn't like waiting. If her father wanted her badly enough, all he had to do was send some electricity.

She noticed a boy slowly approaching her. She adjusted the aviator goggles on top of her head so they stopped slipping down in front of her eye. "Let me guess, dreams told you to come to this building?"

The boy nodded. "Hi, I'm Jamie O'Ryan." the boy said, extending his hand.

"I'm Διαδίκτυο, but you can call me Dia."

"It's nice to meet you Dia." Jamie replied.

Dia tossed the apple away in the trash can. "So where to first?"

Jamie took out a map of the US. "Well, we can't go back on a plane, since the prophecy says that we can't. I checked. All the planes are delayed due to a freak storm coming in off the coast. So I figure that our first step would be to take bus to Las Vegas. I already bought the tickets, so we should be on the road in about an hour."

* * *

Jamie watched as the forest became mountains. He had a strange feeling like someone, or something bad was about to happen.

The bus had stopped at a small restroom in the middle of nowhere. Everyboy had started to get back on the bus. That was when Jamie realized it was about to hit the fan.

Up in front a old lady was passing by the driver's seat. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless grayish green-knit hat that shadowed her face. She put her paisley purse into a seat. Briefly, she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittering. Jamie was sick to his stomach.

"Heads up," Jamie whispered to Dia. "There's a Fury."

"Oh no not again," Dia whined.

Not a mile from the rest area, the Fury made its move. It did nothing to conceal its identity from the two of them. There was a look of pure maddening rage on her face.

Jamie flashlight quickly became a spear embeeding itself into the Fury. As soon as the blade connected, she screamed and exploded into dust.

The bus quickly pulled to a stop.

"We should go." Jamie told Dia pulling her along to the front of the bus, "The monsters probably know where we are by know, and I plan on going someplace else."

Dia broke down sobbing on the side of the road. "I can't stand it anymore, I'm sorry. It my fault the monsters...I'm the reason the monster show up. They always find me."

"It's not you, it's your scent. You're a daughter of Zeus, so the monsters are drawn to you." Jamie tried to consul her.

"No, You don't understand" she yelled. "I am Zeus's daughter, but I'm NOT a Demigod. I am Diadiktyo, the goddess of the Internet."

"I thought Hermes..."

"Hermes just deals with e-mail, IMs and stuff. I'm the other things like Yahoo, Google, Facebook, and Youtube."

"What does that have to do with monsters?"

"Demigods can't use cell phones. It's like it flips a switch to a big neon sign. I'm the very personification of that. For me it's like that switch is always on."

"Okay."

Dia stopped crying. "You mean you don't want to abandon me in the middle of nowhere?"

"Nah"

"Monsters will find us all the time, you'll probably have to fight them all."

"I think maybe that's why your dad sent me. You see, I'm Orion, the great warrior, reborn and also the son of Artemis, goddess of the Hunt."


	4. Chapter 4: We meet a herd of Unicorns

**Chapter 4: We meet a Herd of Unicorns**

"So who's your mother?" Jamie asked. "Was she a mortal or a goddess?"

It had been a few hours from when they gotten off of the bus, and they were still in the forested mountains of California.

"My mom's Hera." Dia stated proudly.

They were off the main road and were now on a for-all-purposes a thing that would be called a path. It was entirely made from gravel, and thick clumps of grass obscured the road for lengths at a time.

Jamie and Dia didn't talk much. They just continued to head toward the east.

Soon the path stopped in a small valley. It was surrounded by the Rockies on every side except for the way that headed back to California. In the valley, there looked to be a herd of wild horses.

"Maybe I can catch a few of those horses so that we can ride them." Jamie said. He immediately bagan running down the hill toward the herd.

"Wait Jamie! I don't think that those are horses." Dia ran down the hill trying to get him to stop.

Jamie and Dia were much closer to the "horses" when the entire herd's head shot up, like deer who hear a startling noise in a meadow.

They were definitely NOT horses. As all the heads rose, a long lance like tooth rose with them. They neighed in alert, and Jamie could see their mouths, lined with shark teeth. "What in Hades are these things?" he yelled, coming to an instant stop.

"Jamie, don't move." Dia ordered. "And definitely do NOT make loud noises." Cautiously she moved closer and closer to the monsters.

"What are these things?" Jamie asked again.

Dia slowly began to pet the thing. It calmly went back to eating some grass. There were only a few remaining in the field, the rest scattering to the winds. Jamie figured that they weren't dangerous, since they didn't attack Dia, and slowly walked up to her. As soon as he was within a dozen feet of the two, the horse lifted its head and hissed, barring its teeth.

Sparks of electricity shot from Dia's hand to the thing, and it whimpered, and immediately went back to eatting grass. "This, Jamie is a unicorn." She said.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. There's no way from the traditional idea of a unicorn to actually exist. That idea came about because this creature was able to manipulate in some small way, the mist. They used the mist to trick wild animals, and sometimes even people into a trap. In reality they are a type of carnivorous horse. The "horn" is like a narwhal's. An incisor that had grown into a horn. The horn come from it's mouth, not it's forehead."

"Oh." Jamie said. "Do you think we can use them to get to Las Vegas."

"Not in your life. Those things would tear anyone who isn't a god into pieces."

"So why isn't it attacking you?"

"I'm a virgin maiden. That was one thing the stories got correct, at least"

She slapped the unicorn on the rump and it sped away into the mountains. "It's getting late. We should make camp here. I think that on the other side of that lake there's another small road."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the relatively short chapter**

**A little more about Dia, she's the most recent godly offspring of Zeus and Hera. She's the goddess of the internet, and is only a few decades old. Because she is the goddess of the internet, monsters are naturally attracted to her, like how monsters are attracted to demigods who use cell-phones.**

**Sometimes the monsters don't see bother her, but when they do, she's not a good fighter, and gets hurt, but because she is a god, she heals.**

**One good side, is that if you are traveling with her, you always have service. She's like a walking wireless hotspot**


	5. Chapter 5: The Laughing Dogs of LasVegas

**Chapter 5: The Laughing Dogs of Las Vega**

They made camp for the night but did get a restfull sleep.

The wind howled against the tent seeming to beckon them outside. "Jamieeeee" it sometimes called. "Diaaaaaa" it called at others. Luckily nothing attacked them and during the night, and they made it across the lake to the other road.

The wind continued to assail them, calling their names.

"Jamieeeee….Diaaaaaa" it shrilled.

It went on for hours and hours. It continued even though they were now in the desert plains of Nevada.

Endless sparse plain stretch on forever, the only hint of a landmark was the electric posts on the side of the road.

"Dia?" Jamie asked, worry dripping from his voice. "That isn't the wind, is it?"

Dia shook her head. She pointed to a nearby hill. On top of it were what looked to be, coyotes? It was like they automatically knew that they were discovered and dispersed.

"What are they?"

"Lecucotas. They're like hyenas. Instead of a set of teeth however it just has a single bony ridge. It they eat a thing, they leave nothing behind. Bones, muscle, you name it, they'll eat it. They're also good at imitating voices. "

"How do I fight them?"

"You don't. These things would eat weapons. Celestial bronze, Stygian iron, Imperial gold, they'll eat any weapon like it's nothing."

"Then what are we going to do?" Jamie said impatiently.

"I'm going to summon some help to get us out of here. I need you to make sure these thing don't get too close, or else we're both dead."

She knelt down and began drawing a picture.

The howling laughter of the wind, what Jamie now knew to be the voices of the Lecucotas. They clung to the edges of the hill, testing the duo's defenses.

Jamie witched on his flashlight, and instantly felt safe. When he looked off into the ravenous lecucotas, the fear returned. They were smiling.

The pack of lecucotas charged.

Maybe if I project the light of the spear as a weapon, they won't eat that, Jamie thought. The spear now resembled a sarissa more than a normal spear. Waving it around, no lecucota dared to get with 21 feet of him.

The Lecucotas slowing began testing the Sarissa of light, nibbling of the edges of the blade, and instantly spitting out the light. Slowly the weapon became shorter and shorter.

"Are you almost done!" Jamie yelled. He turned and recognized the pattern she was etching into the earth, a Giant Eagle.

"Almost just hold them off a little bit longer."

The Lecucotas were mere feet away. Jamie realized he was going to have to do this the hard way. He thrust the spear into one of the beasts chest and quickly pulled it back. It had not been eaten. All he had to do was attack and keep the weapon, and himself, away from the ever consuming mouths.

Five minutes later, twelve corpses did not surround Jamie and Dia. They had been eaten by the others.

"Okay!" Dia yelled. "Ready."

Storm clouds appeared out of nowhere. A giant bird that seemed to be made of lightning descended, lightning issuing forth from it's wings, killing another dozen lecucota.

Jamie and Dia jumped onto its back and ascended into the sky, while the lecucota were busy gorging upon the recently deceased.

* * *

**A/N: The entire Part 3 is chopped filled with monster battles, that get progressively bigger and bigger in scale and power. Basically each chapter between the beginning and the end, during the quest, highlights a main monster battle. Once they get to Olympus, these stop and the story gets back on track.**

**Monsters so Far:**

**Furies (1),**

**Carnivorous Unicorns (by the way, what did you guys think about those?)**

**Lecucotas**

**Please Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle on Cloud Nine

**Chapter 6: Battle on Cloud Nine**

Dia and Jamie were high above the ground now, on a giant eagle-like animal. Its feathers were dark, with electric neon blue tips along some of the feathers, which caused it to look like a bolt of lightning.

"What are these things?" Jamie asked. He found him asking the goddess that question a lot. Either she used her powers as goddess of the internet and found the information, or she had a lot of experience with nearly every kind of monster in existence.

"Πουλί βροντής, Birds of Thunder, The Eagles of Zeus. More commonly known as Thunderbirds" the goddess replied.

"Good thing we got into the sky. I've only heard of a few monsters that inhabit the sky; like Anemoi."

"Well… "The goddess began, but then stopped. "You're right. There aren't many monsters that call the sky their home. You do all the fighting, because I always get hurt. It takes a lot out on you. You should get some rest. "

**Somewhere over Kentucky**

Jamie awoke several hours later, refreshed.

The sky had gotten darker and morning had begun anew.

"Oh thank the Gods," Dia exclaimed. "You're finally awake. I've been trying to wake you for the past three hours, ever since I saw that dark cloud off in the distance. "She pointed to the horizon behind them. "I tried to outrun them, but they're beginning to catch up."

"They?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Dia said, sarcastically. "Remember when I said there weren't many monsters that called the sky their home. Well…. I lied. There're lots. Not just Anemoi. There're Griffons, Harpies, Stygmilion Birds, and the occasional rabid phoenix."

A plume of fire erupted from the approaching cloud.

The sky soon was filled with the flapping of a multitude of wings, and the shrieks of every type of bird imaginable.

Jamie looked into the stormy gray eyes of an anemoi, and he felt it. His eyes glazed over in a red haze.

He leapt off the Thunderbird and plunged his spear into the anemoi, dissolving it into a handful of golden dust that was instantly scattered into the wind.

He landed on a griffon and had only a few seconds before stabbing that beast as well and using it as a platform to the other monsters.

A plume of fire blazed past him, incinerating his left sleeve, and causing his left arm to steam and sizzle. Immediately he grabbed the throat of the phoenix with his other hand choking it to death. Kicking it to the ground far below, he fell downward to a harpy.

It shrilled so loudly that Jamie covered his ears.

A shadow passed over him. Hunter instinct helped him move quickly. He rolled himself to the underside of the harpy as the quills from a Stygmilian bird landed into the Harpie's back.

"JAMIE!"

Jamie turned. A dozen yards before him, Anemoi had taken hold of Dian and lifted her off of the thunderbird, kicking and screaming.

"Noo!" Jamie said furiously. He flung the now dead carcass of a harpy toward the anemoi who had taken Dia.

He landed on another anemoi, and tried to leap towards the mass of writing gray cloud. To no avail. Jamie turned to the anemoi. A stormy hand clutched tightly to his leg holding him in punched at the anemoi head, only causing it to laugh as it continuously reform. Other anemoi soon surrounded him.

Jamie's rage was tremendous. His eyes shone with a harsh silver light, soon followed by his entire body, causing the anemoi pain It tried to let him go, but no Jamie was the one holding it in place. Grabbing ahold of it head, Jamie gave it a quick twist, and the monster dissolved into a fine golden dust.

His harsh gaze looked for more enemies but they were all gone, none of them remained. Those who hadn't ran away, he had killed.

Something wasn't right. Then Jamie realized. He was still thousands of feet up in the sky, and the ground was getting closer by the second, be it ever slowly.

**To be continued: Chapter 7: How I learned to Fly and Fry**

* * *

**A/N: So… Allright, a entire army of flying monsters… cool. IT ONLY GETS BETTER**

**Hopefully the next chapter is a little bit longer (since it describes the epic fall AND possibly a battle with a monster (in kentucky no less)) but no promises**

**700-800 words a chapter seem to work out pretty well so far in my opinion.**

**Problem: Jamie is thousands ( I think 22,000 is a nice number) of feet up in the air, and is falling.**

**Here is your turn to participate. I will not be able to get the next chapter until I have a handful ( about 3-5 reviews) telling me… **

**What should Jamie do next?**

**Pray for help**

**Send a letter (trust me, it might work)**

**As always, Please Read and Review **


	7. Chapter 7: How I learned to Fly

**Chapter 7: How I learned to Fly**

Falling to your death is really boring, especially if you had ADHD. You just couldn't stare at the ground for over five minutes… Oh look a cloud.

Jamie looked toward the place where he knew the full moon was supposed to be. _I love you_, he thought.

Maybe praying to the gods would work.

"Almighty Zeus, please help me out" He pleaded. Nope, it wasn't going to happen. Maybe if he tried one of the other gods. Aeolus, nothing.

With Athena he got lucky.

"Jamie," a small voice whispered in his ear. "Ask Hermes." It continued to tell him what exactly to do.

Still tens of thousands of feet above the ground, and with plenty of enough time to write a letter, Jamie called out for Hermes.

"Hermes!" Jamie yelled. "I beseech thee."

An instant later, a young man wearing sandals appeared next to him laughing. "Oh this is priceless." He said. "Do what do you want."

Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of drachmas. "I need an instant delivery of…" He told the god what he needed and a smile stratched across the messenger god's face. It was a trick worthy of one of his own children.

Hermes popped out and popped back. He was carrying what looked to be a type of backpack.

"Thank you Hermes."

"Don't mention it. By that I mean tell everyone you know because this has to be one for the record books." The god said, and vanished.

Jamie opened the backpack. Even though he was falling to his doom, it was still funny. Along with what he had asked for, was a pair of shoes.

He took them out and let go, where they instantly shot up into the sky.

He then activated the other package.

A large canvas billowed forth from the backpack. It was a parachute.

"Just in time too." Jamie said. The ground was only a few hundred feet away. It was just enough to make the landing sting, but not damage him severely or kill him.

He could just make out exactly where he was going to land. It was in an empty parking lot of a Kentucky Fried Chicken restaurant.

Once he was only a few feet away from the ground, he braced himself for landing. He looked into the sky and thanked the gods.

He was seriously hungry.

Hardly anybody was working, so it wasn't that long of a wait to get a small plate for the buffet. He set aside the best piece of chicken and finished his meal, refreshed.

Luckily for all demigods on missions, every single restaurant had a sacrificial fire that was hidden by the mist. Mortals saw trash cans and places to return the trays. To the person unobscured, they were tiny fires to offer sacrifices to the gods.

"To Hermes" He said, dumping the piece of chicken into the fire. Hermes had really help out back there and it only felt natural to Jamie that he should return something in gratitude.

Jamie looked into the sky, the horde of air monsters that taken Dia to the North. _Where did they take her? _He wondered.

He didn't notice when a sixteen-wheeler pulled to the back of the store. It shook on it wheels from side to side, like something big was trying to find its way out.

Steel peeled back from the side of the sixteen-wheeler. A harsh noise, like a hissing-crow issued forth from the darkness, finally catching Jamie's attention.

Two large scaly talons reached out to touch the ground. They were followed by a large, bulbous, scaly body partially covered with feathers.

For once, Jamie knew his monsters. The creature that stood before him was a cockatrice, sometimes refered to as a basilisk, the unholy offspring of a chicken's egg hatched by a toad.

Jamie quickly shut his eyes. The gaze of a cockatrice could kill. Daring a peek, he saw that the animal was more interested in the garbage, and not him. It was greedily picking at any bit of food that it could find.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm splitting the reaching the ground and fighting the basilisk into two separate chapters. Why? Because I can. And because I need to do some research on how to kill some basilisks.**

**Hope you guys liked the **_**INSTANT DELIVERY**_** idea. I also hoped you enjoyed the trashbins at restaurants being sacrificial fires for **_**DEMIGODS-ON-THE-GO**_**.**

**Feel free to use these concepts in your own fiction if you get the chance. Remember to thank me for it if you do.**


	8. Chapter 8: I Kentucky Fry a Basilisk

**Chapter 8: I Kentucky Fry a Basilisk...Kinda**

The basilisk was greedily going after every bit of trash food in the dumpster.

"So, I wonder if this is part of the 11 herbs and spices." Jamie thought to himself.

He racked his brain trying to dig up any information that he could remember about basilisks from the lessons at camp. Basilisks did something. They could kill or turn you into stone with a single glance, or a single breath, Jamie couldn't remember which.

If he couldn't look at the thing, then he would use a different strategy than if he simply couldn't get in front it, and vice versa.

He decided to go with the not seeing part and try an attack from behind. Hopefully that would cover all the bases, he thought.

Slowly, he snuck up behind the overgrown chicken. He let out a blood-curdling battle cry as he leapt onto the back of the basilisk, landing on its neck and not daring to look into its eyes. Jamie thrust his spear into the beast's neck.

It glanced off the side, as if the monster was made out of metal.

He tried again, and again the killing blow simply glanced off to the side. There was no way of simply killing this beast.

Sensing the attack, it began to buck and kick, trying to get the nuisance off of its back.

"Aha," Jamie said. There are very few things that could kill a basilisk, and all he had to do was hang on. Three things could kill a basilisk, the crow of a rooster, looking at itself in a mirror, or a weasel.

Jamie did not a mirror, or a weasel, so he needed to find a rooster.

He dug into the basilisk's feathers, and held on for dear life. It was out of his hands. He silently prayed to the gods that there was a farm nearby.

Underneath of him, he could feel the basilisk running. In all likelihood, it was no longer in the parking lot of the KFC. Shadows danced behind his eyelids. The basilisk continued to run, doing everything to get the creature off of its back.

Then it rolled. His eyes shut, Jamie felt the cool, damp grass as the basilisk tumbled. Jamie had let go. Any minute the basilisk would peck at him into a million pieces. Shadow fell upon him.

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO" a sound echoed from the distance.

The shadow departed.

Only after a few minutes was Jamie brave enough to open his eyes.

A dozen feet away, at the base of a large tree, the basilisk lay dead. It body, slowly dissolving into golden dust, leaving only the head. Jamie was disappointed. He had hoped that he might be able to test whether it tasted like chicken. He had never had basilisk before.

Jamie looked into the horizon, the sun was beginning to set. Throwing his jacket over the decapited head of the basilisk, it made a decent pillow.

He awoke the next morning, nudged by a horse.

"Okay, I'm up. I'm up."

He looked again at the horse. It was cloudy gray and white, and had a charred black brand of a lightning bolt. Its wings moved up and down as it breathed.

"Thank you Zeus." Jamie said, looking up into the sky. It was a little late, but it's better late than never.

He tied the basilisk head up in his jacket, and leapt onto the back on the Pegasus.

"Alright boy, just fly me where we need to go."

The Pegasus took a deep breath and leapt into the air. Soon it was was flying to the North, but also a little to the East.

Jamie watched the multitude of cities just now waking up below him. The lights of night slowly faded as the bright morning sun rose from the east.

Soon the Pegasus whined. They had arrived.

Jamie looked to the front. Mist hung heavily around this area, rising from water at the edge of an enormous waterfall. A ship could be seen at the bottom near the base of the falls. The tiny figure of a woman was out in front, arms outstretched.

As the Pegasus flew closer, Jamie could hear her yells and screams. It was Dia. On the ship, the mortals simply stood there, like the girl was invisible.

The Pegasus dived toward the ship.

Jamie leapt from the horse's side, the basilisk head attached to his belt. He ran up to Dia, and quickly untied her.

"Jamie, you have to go." she said. Her voice was hoarse, and dry. "It's a trap."

A plume of water erupted from the falls.

**To be continued**_**: **__**Chapter 9: Maiden of the Mists**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Please Read and Review**

**Also check out **_**The War of Eris**_** in Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus crossover. Its the direct sequel to the COS (Child of Silver) series. Its only a prologue right now, but it will eventually grow ( after COS 3 is finished).**

**Guesses at the next monster? **

**It will be the last one they encounter, and then it's off to Olympus.**

_**Take from glass, a burning drink,**_

_**Never to sever, thy true love's link**_

**I bet you guys have figure out this part of the prophecy. Or have you?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Maiden of the Mist

**A/N: So sorry for the Short Chapter but the next part of the action just deserves it's own chapter. **

**It just doesn't fit right with the battle in this one. I can't help posting so much I have **

** ADHD probably - I post waaay too often then I probably should**

**and maybe Dyslexia (I can read and write well, but put large grouping of words, like in a textbook, I go blank)**

**Yay, I'm a Demigod!**

**Once again, please R&R. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, and for reading my stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Maiden of the Mists**

_A plume of water erupted from the falls._

Then two other plumes of water shot out of the waterfall on either side of the first one.

As the mist cleared, it revealed a long tentacle, as thick as a school bus.

The boat shook violently.

The waterfalls stopped. Thirty five million gallons of water ceased to flow.

"Oh no! An earthquake!" Mortals screamed behind him.

"Gods, what fools these mortals be." Jamie thought.

The bare rocky face of the falls was exposed, the monster with it as well.

"The Kraken!" Dia yelled. She strained even harder to get loose.

Jamie ran up to her.

His sword couldn't cut through the ropes fast enough. The boat was rocking back and forth. It was on the verge of capsizing.

"Jamie, you can't fight it. It's too strong."

Jamie had to admit it. Dia was right. The kraken was as big as a Macy's day parade balloon, if not bigger. ITs hide was made out of stone itself. There was no way that his weapons would have any effect.

The boat pitched from side to side. The bundle containing the basilisk's head rolled with each wave.

Jamie remembered something from a movie he had seen months ago about the Greek Gods. It had a kraken in the movie as well, but it was nowhere near as ugly as the actual thing.

In the movie the hero had slain medusa and used her head to turn the thing into it would work for him. "_It was worth a shot"_, Jamie thought.

He ran and picked up the basilisk's head and returned to the front of the ship. Unwrapping it, holding it with one hand.

The fire red kraken stared out from its abode behind the falls. It stared into the yellow eyes of the dead basilisk.

Slowly fire red became stone gray.

Jamie turned to face the kraken. It's body turned light gray, like the color of drying concrete.

He tossed the head of the basilisk into the water. In one swift flick of the sword the remaining bonds holding Dia captive were broken.

"Thank you." Dia said.

Jamie looked at the falls. They were a simple cliff face now. No water ran over them. Niagara Falls was gone.

"We are close enough to Olympus now." Dia said happily. "I can transport us there."

Jamie nodded, relieved that this quest was finally reaching its conclusion.


	10. Chapter 10: The Burning Drink

**Chapter 10: The Burning Drink**

_"We are close enough to Olympus now." Dia said happily. "I can transport us there."_

_Jamie nodded, relieved that this quest was finally reaching its conclusion._

He blinked, and the next moment he opened his eyes, they were filled with a radiant light. The sound of applause surrounded them. They were in the middle of the throne room of Olympus, and the gods were applauding.

Jamie turned as red as a clam. He looked over to the throne of Artemis, and his heart skipped a beat. He could she her again. She smiled and waved. He waved back.

"Father! Mother!" Dia yelled happily. She ran up to Zeus and Hera and embraced them tightly.

Hermes attempted to sneak out of Olympus. Dia turned suddenly. "Hermes!" she yelled, her voice echoing across the sky. "You and I have to have a little talk"

Hermes squirmed but there was no escape.

"What's the deal with going around saying that you invented the internet?" Dia said; her hands on her hips. "I'm the goddess of the Internet, I should know. All you do is email."

"Hey!" Hermes said. "E-mails really important"

"But it's not the entire internet!" Dia shot back.

"ENOUGH! Hermes! Dia! Stop your bickering" Zeus echoed. "Jamie O'Ryan. Step forward."

Jamie sheepishly took a step.

"You have returned my daughter to Olympus. As you might have noticed you can see Artemis."

Jamie smiled.

"However, I do not approve of the relationship between you two. My daughter is a goddess, and you are a demigod. Her son at that."

"Father" Artemis interrupted. "I am willing to step down from my position as goddess and become a mortal, if it means I would be able to see Jamie."

Gasps washed over the entirety of Olympus.

"Sister," Apollo began to say, but was immediately cut off by the harsh gaze his sister turned immediately upon him.

"Well Father?" she asked.

"You love him that much?" Zeus said softly. "Enough to give up your immortality and become a mortal?"

"I do." Artemis said firmly.

"Then…" Zeus began.

Jamie prayed that Zeus didn't like being interrupted so often. He hoped that it wasn't something that happened so much that it had become cliché. "Wait." He said.

He took Artemis's hand in his. "Artemis, I can't let you do this."

Aphrodite hastily scribbled a note and the Olympians passed it down to Zeus. Reading it he smiled.

Artemis returned to her throne. "Jamie. Aphrodite has suggested an alternative course of action. We have all agreed for it." Zeus handed him the note.

In pink, cursive letters it read. "Make him a god. Y or N" Below were check marks, all under the Y next to each god. (except artemis, her spot was blank)

"Jamie O'Ryan, son of Artemis. We have decided that you shall become a god."

"Ganymede!"

A young boy walked up to him, from next to Zeus's throne carrying a golden cup. Steam wafted from the contents. Inside was a golden amber liquid. Ambrosia.

"_Take from glass, the Burning Drink, Never to sever true love's link_" Jamie recalled the words of the prophecy.

Jamie took the glass and drained the contents into his mouth. The fire struck him instantly. It was as if he was being burned alive. His hair singed, his bone exploded into flames.

"Kneel Jamie, and you shall be decided." Zeus said.

Through the pain, Jamie could do nothing but obey.

**(a/n: sorry the Greek text didn't work, I was going to have all three, Greek, Latin, and then an english translation)**

"_Jamie filius Artemis. Statutum est. __Surge Deus spatii, Protector ut astros nautos."_ **(Latin)**

"Jamie, son of Artemis. It has been ordained. Arise, God of the Wild of Space, Protector of astronauts."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. That's it for the Child of Silver trilogy.**

**Reactions? Entire saga overall? **

**Fret NOT. THE WAR OF ERIS is the sequel!**

**What kind of duties might you expect Jamie to perform as the God of Space?**

**If you have read the prologue to that story, that "newly made god" at the beginning. Yep, it's Jamie.**

**I was really thinking about Artemis stepping down, but Jamie stopped her. Oh, how romantic. Now that they're both Gods, virginity smurginity…I mean take a look at Athena. Gods can do WHATEVER they want.**


End file.
